


Screaming Into the Void Compilation

by OverPickled



Series: Screaming Into The Void: WT Fic Challenge [7]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: Fictober, Gen, WT 31, World Trigger Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverPickled/pseuds/OverPickled
Summary: Shield is a trigger everyone has, but like most triggers, there's a big difference on who utilizes it...Sorry for bullying you, Inukai!(Because I realized I should stop spamming the main fandom tag with my fics, I've decided to to continue the rest as separate chapters within this post. Sorry for the spam.)





	1. Shield

“I just thought of this!”

Arafune and Touma looked up from their papers, pausing their conversation; some papers related to sniper practices and schedules, and some scattered homework littered the shared Arafune Squad table. Arafune raised a brow. Touma, carefree spirit, motioned to carry on.

Inukai promptly did. With gestures included.

“Tamakoma 2nd has the Trion Monster, right? Her shield is incredibly tough! Even when I kept shooting at it, it didn’t even crack!”

“She _is_ called the Trion Monster.” Said Arafune. “So?”

“Ninomiya-san could block an Ibis snipe with two shields, and he doesn’t have as much trion! Sooooo,” whispered Inukai, suddenly speaking quieter and leaning closer to the table. “I want to see how tough her shield really is!”

“You just said that it didn’t crack-”

“Ahhh!” Inukai shushed ~~(stopped)~~ Arafune from continuing. “That was only me! But what if she did a double shield? Or Affixed mode? Or both?! Even with three shooters, would it even budge?”

“It’d be more efficient to just attack with Kogetsu,” commented Touma. “Buuuut if you want, wouldn’t it depend on the trion levels? Maybe it’d break if Reiji-san sniped her?”

Inukai ‘hmmmmm’ed, head tilted to the side as he considered it, tapping his pencil on the desk repeatedly.

“Don’t tell me,” said Touma, with an exaggerated gasp. “You were suggesting that we get Chikako and try it out? You really have it out for her!”

“Hey now,” cried Inukai. “Why does everything think I’m the bad guy? It’s just normal tactics to go after the sniper once they’re revealed!”

“You just suggested that we find out how to break her shield,” asserted Arafune, grinning as he pointed his pen at Inukai. “Sounds like you have a problem here.”

Inukai gave an exasperated groan. “No one will back me up, I’m all alone!”

“Poor Chikako, having this evil man chase after her!”

“I’d feel gross if Inukai chased after me too.”

“Hey, I take offense to that!”


	2. Working Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunner and Shooter triggers can be quiet tricky. Shooter triggers, without the physical gun, allows more freedom, but comes with the compensation of more mental hard work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly for my captain, who enjoys KazaOsa (though this is more of simple interaction between them and not shippy).

Kazama is drinking some canned coffee (because as good as milk is, it doesn’t help him stay up late; college papers need to be written despite what some may say) when he finds himself observing a certain new shooter.

Said Shooter is intently going over papers, mumbling words quietly. He’s got a notebook open, and Kazama is sure that if he went through the pages, he’d find diagrams with notes scribbled all over. All over, not entirely because they’re messy, but because this shooter has to think of every possibility and it goes past the borders given. Though why he’s not using a desk in his squad’s room, instead of the place he’s taken on a bench in one of Border’s vending machine halls, is something Kazama can’t figure out from just observing.

“Mikumo.” Kazama greets simply, a little interested in what Jin’s protegé is doing. What he doesn’t expect is the nervous reaction from the young captain, who literally jolts to attention at the sound of his name.

“K-kazama-senpai...!” Mikumo fumbles with his words for a second, mouth gaping a bit. “Was I disturbing you? I must’ve been talking to myself-”

“You’re not using a desk?” Kazama asks him, gazing at the near desolate hall. It’s getting close to dinner time, and most of those milling around are likely to be in Border’s cafeteria.

Kazama also notes the “senpai”, but it’s not a big deal, and he’s sure if he brought his age up, it’d only make Mikumo more flustered than he already is at the moment. It’s a little interesting, Kazama thinks, that Jin, who’s all poker face smiles and assurances, has a kouhai with on-off confidence. He knows Mikumo is capable though; the rank battles are evidence of that. Mistakes are a sign of growth occurring, and Mikumo has surpassed his expectations several times already. He’s only in middle school, and while he’s one of many in Border, he’s done well to adapt and learn. And not everyone is able to do that and reach B-rank.

“Actually, I came here to get a drink,” says Mikumo. “I got an idea in the middle of it and didn’t want to forget it while heading back, so...”

“I see,” says Kazama. “Preparing for the next round?”

“Yes, since I still have a lot to learn.” Mikumo’s head drops down, and he lets out a small breath. “Everyone works hard. So I have to work even harder to catch up.”

Kazama takes a long sip of his drink, and thinks. He turns a bit, facing the walls. Part of him wonders, after a bit, whether Mikumo means compared to his own teammates. However, the statement applies to the rest of Border too. And maybe he shouldn’t even ponder on that last comment.

What should Kazama say, then...?

“A shooter,” he says. “Tends to be a person who is good at improvising.”

While he can only see Mikumo out of the corner of his eye, he knows Mikumo is watching and listening. Intently too, with the way his skin almost prickles with the awareness. Like Mikumo is willing to absorb every ounce of information possible, to factor into his plans.

“You have to adjust the parameters to fit the situation, which means it takes a certain kind of person to be an adept Shooter.”

Kazama finishes his drink, and turns back to see his “kouhai” listening, looking a bit more determined just from these few words. That was the point, but Kazama has never been the best comforter. Just a person who states things as he sees fit.

“It’s good that you know where you stand, but don’t dwell on the negative too long. As I’ve said, you’ve got the creativity to make it.” Kazama doesn’t know what else to say, so he gets ready to leave, to return to his squad room for more work before a later dinner. He only gave himself enough time for a short break anyway. “Keep up the hard work, Mikumo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's strange to refer to Osamu by his last name, but for the sake of this fic I did so. Since it's a little more from Kazama's perspective, and he seems to refer to everyone by last name. Even Reiji.
> 
> I also switched the tense, and it's actually a little easier for me to write this way. May continue, or switch back to past in future chapters... We'll see?
> 
> Everyone is working so hard in WT! I wish I could be just as hardworking and diligent... Hope you all enjoyed this! Please tell me what you guys think; I'd like to improve on my writing throughout the month!


	3. Attacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attackers are the most common combatant position at Border. So it's not wonder they run into each other a lot.

It was another day at Border HQ after school. Chika had sniping practice, and Yuuma tagged along in order to participate in the rank solo battles. From what Reiji often mentioned, Yuuma learned that diligence was important. Practice leads to improvement.

Not that he really had anything else to do, anyway.

But now he’s lost again, and Yuuma supposes that he really should have Headquarter’s design down by now. Maybe it’s a sign that their architecture is good for unfamiliar enemies...?

“Yuuma-senpai!”

“Oh, Midorikawa.” Just in time, Yuuma muses. Midorikawa, school uniform today, hurries up to catch up to him. Yuuma picked the right hall to the battle lobby, then. There’s also someone turning the corner from the hall Midorikawa just left. “Ready for 10 rounds?”

“I’m going to win this time!” Replied Midorikawa, rather upbeat. “Prepare to be crushed!”

Yuuma’s about to retort, or at least ask if Midorikawa knows exactly which way is the right way around the floor, when another voice interjects.

“Hold on, I have a long overdue match with the chibi here!” Yousuke, if he ever sulked, might’ve been sulking now. “Seriously! Everytime I want to fight, I never get the chance! I’m going first!”

“That’s your own fault, Yoneyan!” Midorikawa stuck his tongue out, skipping the hall. “Right, Yuuma-senpai?”

Sometimes, Yuuma wonders if Midorikawa happens to be good at misdirecting attention from himself. He seems the type who could do it if they put their mind to the task.

“Sorry, Yousuke-senpai,” says Yuuma. “Midorikawa got to me first.”

“And with my luck,” says Yousuke. “You’ll have something to do before I get to fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will Yousuke ever get that match lol
> 
> I'm playing catch up; sorry for more quality drop.


	4. Gunner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahjong should be played on a mahjong table, right? It's only proper- or so some say.

Originally, he wanted to finish the day off by having a beer and opening one of his new books. He’d go back to his place and relax for the evening. It was a friday, after all; friday evenings were meant for relaxation and/or fun. With the new surplus of mystery books due to current fads, he also had an increase in new books to read. He’d been looking forward to it all day but now...

“Kazama,” says Suwa, leaning over what was often “his” chair. “What are you doing here?”

Said person looks up from his spot among the sofa chairs, holding eye contact for a moment. Suwa knows, _knows_ that he told the others that he planned on heading home earlier today. It’s not like this never happened; everyone had busy schedules as both a combatant and a student (though Tachikawa frequently needed reminders). Sometimes they were able to get someone else to fill in, like Kitazoe, who enjoyed playing. But he had patrol with his squad this evening and couldn’t make it.

Instead of answering, Kazama stays quiet, going back to focus on his hand of mahjong tiles.

Suwa wonders if this is payback for the last time he got Kazama drunk. It’s very probable, he thinks. Suwa ‘tsks’ and runs his hand through his hair.

“I thought we weren’t doing mahjong tonight?” He asks the group, consisting of the usual trio plus Kazama tonight. “Who even let you all into the squad room?”

“Sasamori let us in when he was leaving,” supplied Azuma. “Kazama said he was in the mood for playing tonight.”

“It’s been awhile since Kazama’s joined us,” says Fuyushima. “Is this a bad time?”

“No,” Suwa ends up saying. He’s not about to kick out his playing buddies, especially Azuma and Fuyushima. They’ve already started the game, but it looks like no definite lead was made yet. “But you could’ve played it in a different room?” They don’t have a set rule about it always happening in Suwa Squad’s operation room, so why...?

“But Suwa-san,” chimes in Tachikawa. “It’s not the same when we don’t play it on a mahjong table!”

“Indeed,” says Kazama. “So I asked Sasamori if I could borrow the room for a while.”

Of course, Hisato couldn’t have said no, Suwa thinks dismally. He considers several stress reliever options, most of them involving Kazama in some way, but Suwa concludes that he’s a bit too lethargic to do anything. His hopes of being able to relax and read alone quietly went out the door.

Azuma and Fuyushima are invested in besting each other too, and Kazama got Tachikawa to agree with the new unwritten rule.

Suwa could just leave them, and let them borrow the room for the night... But he feels like that’s losing to Kazama in some odd sense. And he’s not that lazy that he can’t be hospitable. He’ll just pick up the items he left behind and watch over the game for a while, maybe a few games until everyone else is ready to leave. He could even join in later, swap out with someone else.

But for the most part, Suwa is hoping he’ll see Kazama lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't played mahjong in forever, so I left out the bits of the game. It's actually a pretty fast paced game, from what I remember.
> 
> This time, Suwa gets bullied. And not for being a cube too. Sorry Suwa-san.


	5. Shooter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only so many ranked shooters at Border...

It’s a pleasant friday afternoon when Nasu is rushing to meet the door, her mother’s worried voice reminding her to be careful and not rush. But Nasu is excited; she’s been a restless, waiting for this moment. It’s a good day, with nice weather and her body light. So she hurries to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open.

“Nasu-senpai!” Is what she hears first. Akane, big smile and sparkling eyes, is always the first to greet her. The one to ring the doorbell first too, since Kumagai and Sayako are walking up behind. Kumagai waves, and Sayako nods.

There’s a light breeze, and Nasu has an itch to move as if she was swaying with the wind. This feeling won’t last, and she thinks she’d have made a killing in solo battle practice if she had gone today, but Nasu Squad had other plans for tonight. Days like this remind her to stay strong, especially when harder days come, when she has to fight her body in the morning to just get up.

So she laughs and smiles, because that’s what she feels like doing right now, and nothing is stopping her.

“Is everyone ready for the sleepover?”


	6. Sniper(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief chat before joint sniping practice (one in the past).

Touma’s getting himself ready at his sniper station of the day, though it’s not like he really has anything to prepare. When it’s time to start, he’ll simply materialize Egret and start shooting. Touma could take some time to practice and warm-up, but he doesn’t see the need.

What’s the point when he’s likely to do the same as he usually does? When they’re going to practice in a few minutes anyway?

Surveying the area, he can see everyone else at hard at work, adjusting their positions, eyes focused on the small target rings. On the sniping level below, Narasaka is giving Kodera some pointers. Hokari’s a few booths down from Touma, while Satori (trying out his double snipe) is one over. Most of the other ranked members haven’t arrived yet.

Touma’s considering what he should do for today’s sniper practice design when he hears his name being called. He’s struck by inspiration when he swivels around. A bird is a good challenge, right?

“How are you?” Hatohara asks kindly, her disposition a little distant for two people who studied closely under the same mentor. She was always one for polite courtesy. Touma’s been told he could practice it a bit more.

“Good, good,” he says nonchalantly. Is there a way to make a more specific bird connect-the-dots? He doesn’t know his birds that well, and he’s still coming up with an image in his head. “How should I make today’s design?”

“You don’t mind getting a lower ranking?” She asks, moving into the station next to him. Touma’s reminded of their height difference when she moves closer, and of how Ninomiya Squad’s dark, fitted suit doesn’t match her small presence.

“We’re already ranked. It doesn’t really matter,” he replies. “It’s a more fun this way too.”

Hatohara acknowledges that with a brief “hmmm”, an indication of neutrality. Her vision sweeps over the hall, and Touma follows her line of sight to some new recruits. They’re still getting used to using the sniper rifles, and Touma catches himself thinking of how their shots will miss the center wide.

“You could try it sometime,” he suggests. “We’ll have the others judge on which one is more artistic.”

He knows she won’t. Hatohara, with precision just as good as his own, is much more diligent in her practice of sniping. Maybe in the same way he finds shooting out of order to make a picture entertaining, she likes to go for that perfect center puncture. It’s a testament to her skill and practice.

While it’s a pity she never seems to aim at a physical body, Touma respects her. It’s after joint practice when he remembers that she has worked her skill up to incredible levels.Her target flag only shows one hole, right through the very center.

“Nice bird.” She comments. “I think you could’ve shoot higher here. Could’ve made it a little prettier, right?”

Touma laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hear my HS English teacher telling me “show, not tell” and I’ve failed him. What is writing orz. 
> 
> I'm actually pretty interested in how these two interacted, but I don't think I did either justice. But I like the mystery of Hatohara, so I had to add her in too.


	7. Engineer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terashima at work, with a brief(?) interruption. You can never just transfer so peacefully when you were top-class.

“Terashima-san!”

“Huh?” Terashima spins his chair around to see who needed him. It’s not like they don’t get guests, usually asking for some request, but he’s been programming something and isn’t in the main room so...?

It’s Yoneya, and Kodera is standing by the doorway. From the look on his face, Terashima wonders what exactly Yoneya is up to that makes Kodera so apprehensive. He doesn’t know the two of them well, but he’s still up to date on how the rank wars are going. Miwa Squad is doing well.

“Isn’t someone else working on a spear trigger with you?” He vaguely remembers one of the other engineers mentioning it.

“Yeah, but I heard that you were a kogetsu user?” Terashima doesn’t know if he can accept sparkling eyes as a real thing, but evidence is right in front of him.

“I transferred to Engineering.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t spar!”

“Yoneya-senpai,” says Kodera. “We shouldn’t bother the engineers too much. They’ve got work to do.”

“I’m just requesting a spar,” deflects Yoneya. “I want to see the might of a top kogetsu combatant!”

Terashima returns to his work, fingers typing along the keyboard. This might take a while; it’s not like he doesn’t have experience with zealous fighters.

“Like I said, I transferred.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not stuck 3 days behind consistently ^^; Working on Set 2 to catch up...


	8. Operators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short moment of gossip among the operators. Work is great and all, until it affects other work...

“-And then he passed out in class!”

“Seriously? He fell asleep?”

“No,” exclaims Nire, sweeping her arms dramatically. “He literally passed out- I tried kicking his seat before sensei noticed, but he didn’t even move.”

“Did your sensei find out?” Osano asks. “I’ve seen others fall asleep in class too, but our sensei is tough.”

“Miwa was lucky! It was just before lunch, so he got some sleep.”

“Narasaka-kun is pretty good at being attentive in class,” adds Mikami. “But I hear he drinks a lot of coffee too...”

“Yousuke said they were really busy; Tsukimi-san wanted to do some special training or something?” Usami supplements that with what her cousin had mentioned when he wasn’t nodding off. “Maybe we should try it with our own teams!”

“Maybe after finals?” Mikami suggests. “After finals. Then we’d have more time; I don’t want to crash in class myself...”

“Definitely,” says Osano, a crunch of her lollipop clicking in the room. “I don’t want to be drooling on my desk.”


	9. Executive(s Rindou + Shinoda growing old)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting food with friends is always great until you're reminded of your age when you remember the good ole' days.

Shinoda is entering a restaurant on a chilly evening when he sees a wave of a familiar figure. He’s heading over, coat in arm, wondering whether this was a coincidence.

Probably not. This is Rindou, and Jin who is under Tamakoma’s care is sure to pull some strings. Even for mundane things like dinner, apparently.

“What a surprise!” Rindou’s loud boisterous laugh fills up the extra space at the table booth. “I didn’t expect to see you here for dinner- you getting ramen too?”

Shinoda barely has time to agree before someone comes to take their order. They both know this place well, so it only takes a moment before they’re left waiting for their food.  
Still, the fact that Rindou chose to be seated at a booth when he was by himself...

“I got a suggestion from Jin to come here,” says Rindou. “Didn’t think I’d see you! I rarely see you outside of meetings now.”

“We’re busier now,” replies Shinoda. “And you’re always away at the branch office.”

“You’re welcome to visit!” Rindou opens a beer that was dropped off earlier, and offers Shinoda some, who declines. “No? We’re not in high school anymore, you can have a sip! Wow, remember those days? And that time when Kido-san got angry when you-”

“Don’t be old,” interjects Shinoda, before his worst teenage memories resurfaced. “You’re making us sound like old people; we’re still in our thirties!”  
And sadly, Shinoda’s alcohol tolerance is not great. He knows Rindou’s is, and doesn’t want the risk of... whatever Rindou might do. Some things are better left as mysteries.

“Nah, thirty-three is already old,” says Rindou. “What if, soon, we’re like Kido-san!?”

“I’m not going to comment,” but Shinoda knows he’s grinning at the impossibility of some Rindou and Kido mashup. He changes topic. “Lots of things have happened; time flies by fast.”

“Now _you’re_ the one who sounds old.”

Shinoda can’t defend it. They really are old. ”It used to be the few of us, trying to find places to practice and pretending we were busy with clubs.”

“Those were the days, eh?”

The days before the invasion happened, and before some of the founders split apart. Before the black triggers and before the current situation. Over time, there’s been improvements and developments to be proud of, and all the people they’ve met as well.

“Yeah,” he says. “But it’s not too bad now either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to put the character's involved in the title now, or or else the character tag will grow too much.  
> Sorry for this weak writing. I wonder if I can only improve by spending forever on it, but no time...


	10. Captain (Mikumo Osamu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introspection on what it means to be a Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More introspective and just. sorry. busy busy.

_“The leader will be Osamu.”_

_“I think it’d be alright if you were the leader, Osamu-kun.”_

There were times when Osamu doubted his role as the team’s captain. He certainly wasn’t the strongest, nor did he hold himself firm, the way Reiji’s presence assured others of a calm, thoughtful leader. Or the way Arashiyama brightened the room and lightened the burden on others.

But Osamu isn’t them. They’ve all got their differences. So he focused on how to improve, on what he could learn.

Yuuma and Chika assured him that he was doing a good job with it. (Paperwork, in his opinion, could be done by anyone with enough patience. Chika could’ve handled it, although Kuga would need more work on Japanese before being able to do it properly... Even so, that was only a small part of the position’s duties.) Osamu trusted them to tell him when he was going wrong. He believed in team effort. They’d discuss strategies, and give each other some input. Osamu tended to focus his efforts on strategy since that was the least he could do, and he felt like they were progressing at a good pace.

But then rumors that the expedition selection was rescheduled at a closer date meant Tamakoma 2nd had to reach the tops of B-rank as soon as possible. If they were going to find Rinji, Chika’s friend, and Replica before Yuuma...

It was now-or-never, and Osamu got impatient. What could he do, in order to help the team? So he tried to learn new things, to power himself up to be more useful to the team overall.

In the end, it was Kazama’s words that reminded Osamu of the responsibilities (and of the possibilities).

“No,” Kazama said. “I mean carry out your duty as squad leader.”

Squad leader, contemplated Osamu. He wasn't entirely sure of what that entailed, but he figured he got the idea. There are various ways to be a leader. Osamu was reminded of what else he could do. He’d have to find a new way to coordinate with Chika and Yuuma. But the possibilities and inspiration outweighed any apprehension. He- The team, Tamakoma 2nd, would be ready together in the next round.


	11. Old Border (Jin + Konami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (possible) scene from the old days, when they first met and gave themselves up for Border.

“Konami,” called Mogami. “Come meet Jin. He’s going to be joining us today.”

Konami gazed behind Mogami, and observed “Jin”. She heard about him earlier, from Rindou and Shinoda. Two years older than you, they said. Foresight Side Effect. You’ll probably get along with him (read: get along with him). And a brief pause when they said Jin lost his mother recently.

Konami didn’t know the full story (yet), but that didn’t matter at the moment. She felt as if the boy in front of her was...subdued. He wasn’t meek, but she felt like he wasn’t showing himself. As who he really was. And that annoyed her. Especially the way he sometimes glanced at her, but without properly seeing her. Mogami left them be as he went to check on something else.

“Hey,” she said. “I’ve been here longer, so you should address me as “senpai”.”

Jin stared for a moment. “Aren’t... you younger than me?”

“So?” She challenged. “In Border, I’m the senpai.”

“Oh,” he said softly. But then his lips curled into a grin. Konami thought it was better than his quietness, but it was still annoying. “But Mogami-san said you’ve only been here for a few months-”

“It’s still longer than you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got some spoilers for the newest chapter with Old Border info, but let's pretend Konami and Jin were the only ones around the same age earlier on.


	12. Side Effects (Kuga Yuuma + Murakami Kou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have a surplus of extra time on your hands, you can get very introspective.

It’s a little past 4 am when Yuuma returns to his designated room. While the night sky is nice, it’s still winter. And he knows Osamu worries that he’s spending too much time in the cold. That everyone, at Tamakoma, worries.

The digital clock’s digits glow softly, and he’s glad it’s not one of those analog ones. He doesn’t like the repetitive tick-tock. Especially when it’s so quiet, with just the light sound of the river. And when he’s left to wait for the day to begin again, so very awake as everyone else rests up, the ticking echos too loudly in his ears.

Yuuma tosses and turns, fluffing the pillows and pulling his blanket. At least here, he has a warm bed. It’s comfortable.

Either way, Yuuma is left to his thoughts. But tomorrow, Yuuma gets to spar with Murakami. His senpai has been kind enough to practice with him often, and Yuuma intends to get what he can out of it. He’s not going to make it easy for Suzunari-1 when they face each other again, no matter how many times Murakami learns his skills and habits.

Going against Murakami-senpai, Yuuma thinks, is always a challenge. It always makes Yuuma think think think, and practice. It’s constant improvement.

It’s fun, he thinks. Senpai is nice, too.

Not that he’s the only one, but Murakami is honest. Self-composed, and calm, with a confidence like it was masking itself; not to understate itself, but to make room. It is giving. It is not an overbearing presence of power.

“Ah,” laughs Yumma, quietly, in the spacious room. “Konami-senpai’s influencing me too much.”

But perhaps, because of that balance, Murakami is easy to talk to.

The clock says it’s a bit longer until the early birds get up, and even longer till Yuuma has to leave for class. Even so, it’s a bit closer to the good parts of the day.

And Yuuma’s looking forward to having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as subtle as I wish I could write, but I tried. A bit of MuraYuu for Chippo, who likes this rarepair!
> 
> They ended up being difficult to write and I took a long time to think about them. Excessively long, sry. And it's still so short, too... I hope I got them down right!


	13. Solo Rank (Bonchiage trio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're already busy, but now you're even more busy...

“Yo, Tachikawa-san, Kazama-san!” A tell-tale sound of a plastic snack bag being dug into was heard behind them.

“Jin,” said Kazama. Who reached into the bag next. “What are you doing here?”

“Hm? I’m visiting,” replied Jin. “Though I thought I could get some solo rank battles in.”

“Isn’t it great, Kazama-san?” Tachikawa flung his arms out, as if to grab his shoulder. Kazama swiftly sidestepped, crunching down on his bonchiage. “Now we have another attacker to practice with!”

“Only if it means I get more free time,” said Kazama. “You can stop asking me.”

“But Kazama-san,” said Jin, fake pouting. “I wanted to go against you too~ After all, I”m competing to be the no.1 Attacker!”

Kazama just sighed, before biting down on another addicting fried chip. At least he’d get practice in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended this to be everyone no. 1-3 solo rank to be bullying Jin, but I missed the chance to throw in Ninomiya. I'm still practically a week behind, and I am dead tired. Thus, this one is shorter than most.
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry, Kazama. I believe you can handle it!!


End file.
